Consequences from a OneNight Stand
by BlackRosex
Summary: When the billionaire pureblood potion master Severus Snape first saw on Hadrian Potter there was only one outcome. A night full of desire, however the next day, Hadrian was gone. However, their brief night full of passion resulted in a son!
1. The Beginning

_**Summary: **__When the billionaire pureblood potion master Severus Snape first saw on Hadrian Potter there was only one outcome. A night full of desire, however the next day, Hadrian was gone. However their brief night full of passion resulted in a son and Severus demands to marry! And have Hadrian at his mercy!_

_**Warning:**__There will be a Yaoi __**slash**__ in this story you have been warned so if you don't like it turn back now! This is a __**mature**__ fanfic so if you are not the proper age please turn back._

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you recognize from my story. _

/\v/\v/\v/\

Love comforteth like sunshine after rain.

William Shakespeare

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape paid the Knight Bus. It was a warm June evening, and he shrugged off his cloak as he walked up to the open front door of the Snape cottage, which was located in one of the suburbs of London. It was considered a small asset in the vast, family-owned property. The cottage had been used over the past few years by his brother, Theodore, who was currently sharing with three other students from the University of Merlin. He had known all the boys but one of them, Samuel, had left a month ago, and Severus had yet to meet his replacement.

A wry smile twisted his firm lips. The new boy was obviously not averse to partying. It was Friday night and the place was lit up like those Muggle skyscrapers at night, a party in full swing. He walked into the hall, gave his cloak to one of the house-elves waiting at the door, avoided one or two couples, and headed for the living room. Theodore wasn't expecting him until Monday, and he was obviously making the most of his weekend without his older brother's breathing down his neck.

The way he felt this moment, he didn't blame him. After three weeks of attending the International Potion Conference, or IPC for short, he had flown into New York yesterday, looking forward to spending a long weekend with his boyfriend of the past eleven months, Alexander, a top notch curse breaker working for Gingotts branch in America. Tired and in need of relaxation, Severus arrived only for Alex to give him the spiel: _Where was there relationship going? Couldn't they just curl up and talk for this evening?_

After a lot of talk, he had curled up eventually in the guest bedroom…and it was Severus who said "No" in the morning. He had been four weeks without sex. He was always monogamous as long as the relationship lasted, but, handsome as Alex was, no way would Severus let him, or any other partners, male or female, manipulate him using sex. The sound of wedding bells had been so loud in his head; he hadn't been getting away fast enough.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Theodore gripped his arm and looked up at him with shock in his black eyes. "I wasn't expecting you until Monday!"

"Have no fear," he mocked. "Carry on with the party; just make sure your friends keep out of my suite." His brother Theodore, at twenty-one, was perfectly capable of looking after himself. However at his father's insistence, Severus supposed to be keeping a wary eye on him. Their father was Greek, and their mother was Greek British and, while their mother was a perfectly modern pureblood, their father valued the traditional Greek magical customs. This was the reason Severus had been loosely based in the magical community in London for the past three years and kept a room on the top floor of the cottage. The Snape Manor was located one of the unplottable islands in Greece; it was close to magical as well as Muggle Athens.

"Sure thing bro." Theodore resumed dancing with his partner, who was a very feminine and curvy girl.

Severus noticed he liked the same sex when he was in his mid teens. It was a huge shocker for the Snape Manor that fateful night. His father was awkward when he was communicating with him in the beginning. However, he got over it soon and accepted it with the help from his mother and his brother who spent a long time convincing him. It was one downside of having a very traditional father. His mother and his brother were another story; they had accepted it from the beginning because they were both expecting it.

Severus helped himself to a half cup of fire-whisky and looked around the neon lit living room. Not his scene. Unfortunately, his body clock was still on American time, and he was not ready to sleep. His hard mouth curled in a cynical smile as he pondered on the vagaries of gay men, the handsome Alexander in particular. Alex had known the score from the beginning. He was a handsome, intelligent, and career-minded curse breaker, just the type he liked, and yet within a few months he had been after a wedding ring. However, he had picked the wrong man with him. Severus was a bachelor and intended that way for the foreseeable future.

He glanced around the room. At the end of July, Theodore would finish university. Then the house would be converted into a potion labs as well as a business premise, which had been the original intention when the family firm had bought the place. But when Theodore insisted he wanted to live in student accommodation, their father had flatly refused. This house had been a compromise between father and son. Still, looking around now at the assorted party guests writhing in what looked like a massive fertility dance, Severus could understand his father's point of view.

At the same time he realized he wouldn't mind a writhing male body beneath his own for a night, but he wasn't into one-night stands, certainty not with his brother's friends. Turning, he threaded his way through the crowd. A cup of coffee was what he needed, not for fire-whisky and, he made his way to the kitchen. He made a mental note to send one or two house-elves to serve this cottage.

He pushed the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Turning, he stopped dead. In all of his 32 years, he had never seen anything like him. The man was standing with his side to him and was around six feet. His midnight black hair was shoulder length, and it was tied back with a piece forest green leather ribbon. His body was lean and well muscled, which could be seen under the un-tucked forest green silk button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the collar was undone showing a thin leather sting with some kind of green jewel hanging from it. He was also wearing black jeans that hugged his hips perfectly and, the outfit was completed with expensive dragon-hide shoes. He also wore a dangling dragon tooth earring, which was hanging from his right ear. His skin was pale as alabaster, which made his midnight hair and his shocking emerald eyes, which were enhanced with a bit of black eyeliner, stand out even more.

Severus drew a harsh breath; he had not been so quickly aroused since he had been a testosterone-fuelled schoolboy at Durmstrang. "Well, hello," he drawled throatily. He wasn't faking the huskiness in his tone; the side view alone took his breath away as he quickly covered the space between them.

Hadrian James Potter dropped the cup in the sink at the sound of the deep masculine voice and spun around. His lips parted but no sound came out. Walking toward him was the most attractive man he had ever seen. He was tall and casually dressed in softly black trousers and a charcoal grey button down shirt. Straight black hair was cut in a well-groomed, if slightly long, style that gave him a raffish air.

He was every teenage romantic girl and gay boy fantasy rolled into one. The slow, intimate curl of his lips as he smiled made him race out of control and his stomach flutter in the most alarming way. For a moment time stood still, and he was completely disorientated He had read about the thunderbolt of love at first sight, but he had doubted it existed. Then Severus's eyes met his, and he saw his own reflection in the dark liquid depths and knew that it was true. His eyes widened shivered through his body. He though he saw through the other man's soul, so intense was the connection. He heard him speak, but his breath locked in his throat, and he was incapable of making a single response. As excitement sizzled through him, he realized he had never felt like this before. He thought it was love; what else could it be?

When the man turned around, Severus was shocked. The pair of emerald orbs blazed into his, but the pair of jewels were ringed with a little bit of eye liner. What the forest green shirt couldn't hide was that his navel was pierced with a small diamond. "A cute boy like you shouldn't be hiding in the kitchen," he said, stopping a foot away. "I'm Severus Snape, Theodore's brother; you are?" He paused and held out his hand. He noticed up close the boy's eyes were impossibly green and thought it couldn't be real, but right at the moment he didn't care; just his appearance was driving him mad. As the pause lengthened, he simply stared at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you staying here now?" With luck, maybe he was staying here. "Or have I conjured you up with my imagination, a legendary Mycenaean beauty?" he teased. "And you can't speak?" Severus smiled) Those amazing green eyes widened a little bit, and he blinked.

"My name is Hadrian, and I'm staying here, and please call me Harry," said a cool, polite voice. An elegant, artistic pale hand was formally held out to his. Severus took it, and Harry's touch electrified him.

His iron-clad rule of not getting involved with Theodore's friends flew straight out the window. "So, will you dance with me, Harry?"

"I don't think I can," he said, his voice was soft and silky. "Not the way they are in there." And he tilted his head towards the door.

"Then let me teach you my way," Severus whispered, and he didn't mean just the dance. Severus wanted him with a hunger that was driving him crazy. His body had taken over his mind, and he didn't give a damn.

Severus held him in his arms, ignoring the frenzied antics of the other dancers, and he flowed against Harry as if he were made for him. He buried his head in Harry's hair, and it smelt of freshness in spring after a storm. Harry had a unique, personal scent like no cologne he had ever known. Their conversation was limited because of the music, but he did discover Harry was studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, as well as Transfiguration. He made Harry laugh with his stories and sigh with the subtle caress of his hands against his lean body. Finally, when Severus asked him to share a drink with him somewhere a little quieter, Harry, trusting the older man, followed where he lead.

------------------------------------------

Sorry is the characters seem OC, in a way they kind are. Because in my Magical world there will be no Voldemort or another crazy guy obsessed with world domination. If you read everything word by word you will notice that Snape is 3 quarters Greek (mostly Greeks have black hair and eyes people!) and went to Durmstrang! So he never met James and Lily Potter or any other people who went to Hogwarts, so no Malfoys or any other. So it basically ignores all seven books. Hogwarts is insignificant in my story!

This story is pure Drama and Romance people!  
And please review!


	2. Left Without a Word

_**Summary: **__When the billionaire pureblood potion master Severus Snape first saw on Hadrian James Potter there was only one outcome. A night full of desire, however the next day, Hadrian was gone. However There brief night full of passion resulted in a son, and Severus demands to marry! And have Hadrian at his mercy!_

_**Warning:**__ There will be a Yaoi __**slash**__ in this story you have been warned so if you don't like it turn back now! This is a __**mature**__ fanfic so if you are not the proper age please turn back._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you recognize from my story. _

/\v/\v/\v/\

_I woke up and knew he was gone. Straightway I knew he was gone. When you love somebody you know these things._

_David Almond, Skelling_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Opening his eyes, Severus stretched all six feet four inches of his slightly tanned body, a contented sigh escaping him. He felt great, no, better than great, magnificent, and it was all down to the cute Hadrian or now Harry.

He was Severus dream partner, and he had fulfilled all of Severus' fantasy. He licked his lips. He could still taste him on his tongue, feel the perfect rose-tipped nipples filling his mouth, and the exquisite length of those legs wrapped around his body, the amazing tightness of his sheathing him. Harry keening little cries when they'd climaxed together, and his eager, although somewhat surprised, response when Severus lead him slowly into more erotic ways of making love. Had Hadrian not been so wildly responsive, Severus might have thought he never made love before.

Yes, breaking up with Alex was the best thing he had ever done. Harry was more his liking. He was the perfect replacement. Severus rolled to his side, reaching out for his partner, and then he realized that the other side of the bed was empty. He was probably in the bathroom, Severus thought. Thinking now, he threw back the sheet, swung his legs off the bed, and stood up, his magnificent body aroused once again. Then he remembered Hadrian wouldn't be in the bathroom. He almost felt like a teenager again, a broad, anticipatory grin illuminating his handsome face.

As the light of dawn had shined into the bedroom, Harry had eagerly agreed to his suggestion to spend the weekend with him, just not under the curious eyes of his brother. Severus had agreed to let him slip back to his own room to get ready, arranging to meet him downstairs at eight. Severus was sure the rest of the house mates would still be asleep after the party, and they could slip away unnoticed. He glanced around the room; only then did he register the time: eleven o'clock! Merlin's Beard! He cursed again: he had overslept for the first time in years. The time zones had caught up with him, that and his energetic lovemaking with Harry most of the night.

Dashing to the shower, he told himself not to panic. After the marvelous night they had shared, Harry would still be waiting for him downstairs, he was sure, and then doubt began to grow. Severus' head was full of the plans to introduce Harry to all the fine things in his life, himself included. Five minutes later, he was dressed to dark grey robes with silver lining; he strolled confidently to the kitchen, Theodore and his two friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, sitting at the table with a blonde boy; he must be a hang-on from the party, Severus assumed.

"Hello, Severus. Sleep well?" Theodore greeted him. "Sit down, and I'll get you coffee; you look like you need it."

Doing as he was told, he joined the marble table and listened to the conversation. Finally after drinking a second cup of his brother's strong brew, he asked the question that was uppermost in his mind and, with luck, without raising his brother's suspicions. "So where was your new tenant? I think his name was Hadrian, tall with black hair. I met him in the kitchen last night."

All four boys started to laugh, and the blond boy answered. "I'm the new tenant, Josh. You must mean The Mole, and he's gone."

Disappointment hit him like a melted potion cauldron, and he wanted to yell, _"Gone where?" _But, hiding his shock at the information, Severus queried lightly, "The Mole? Why do you call him that?" Hadrian had lied to him. He was not the new student in the house, and he had obviously left without saying a word to him. He told himself not to worry; after all, his brother and his friends knew who he was. With a bit of careful questioning, it should not be too hard to find out where Hadrian was and get him back, and he wanted him back.

"Hadrian always had his head buried in books. He was four or five years behind me and never had much to say. I don't really know him that well. We all tried our best to get him involved last night but without much luck. Around midnight, he vanished into his room," Josh replied. Severus stilled. Not his room, Severus'. The mention of the years behind Josh made him uneasy. Harry was young, younger than he expected.

"As for The Mole…his full name was something like Hadrian James Potter I think," Draco continued. "I did my best to get him involved and lent him some of my jewelry; the piercing on the navel was a fake. I lent him the necklace but not the earring. It seemed he had his ears pierced; he usually wears a simple small silver hoop, though. The clothes, however, were his own."

Severus' memory summoned up all too vividly Harry's tall and lean body, the brilliant green eyes and skin as smooth as silk. Anger and confusion raged through him, the latter emotion not the one he was familiar with. When he could finally trust his voice, he asked abruptly, "So why is Hadrian here?"

This time Blaise answered him, "He was only here because my family has known the Potters for years, and Mrs. Potter is very close to my mother. Mrs. Potter is employed by the Ministry of London and is currently in India right now. Mrs. Potter is a famous Charms Master. Apparently she and her group were researching cursed caves. Apparently in the cave there are tons of gold and jewels, but once you step five feet outside of the cave with them, the jewels and gold disappear and return into the cave. They are trying to break the spell. Anyways, my mother asked if we could put Hadrian up for the night, because Mrs. Potter didn't like the idea of him being on his own in Leaky Cauldron, especially on his eighteenth birthday. He graduated with masters in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration yesterday; he is considered a genius. He is probably at the IAP (International Apparition Point) right now; he has to go and join his mother this morning."

"Why are you so interested, Severus?" Theodore asked, his eyes full of questioning. "Surely you didn't fancy him, especially when Alex has been asking to talk to you though the Floo around every hour? I think Hadrian met him when Alex popped up the first time. You better visit him; he is beginning to sound frantic."

Not half as frantic as Severus felt; his stomach churned and was savagely angry with the four boys grinning in front of him, but even more with himself. Severus could not believe he had been so arrogantly self-centered andhad been seducing an innocent young boy into his bed without a second thought. How could he have been so blind not have seen that Harry was barely eighteen?

"Severus," Theodore prompted, "you going to visit Alex?"

"No. We spilt up, and if he visits again, tell him I'm out." Glad of the excuse and sick to his stomach, Severus stormed out of the house.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Thank you for all of the opinions and points how to improve my story for all the people who reviewed. I don't mind flames…much….so do it gently…..please. I don't really understand the beta reader process, if someone could explain it to me, I'll consider the idea.

Review please!


	3. The Reunion 8 years later

_**Summary: **__When the billionaire pureblood potion master Severus Snape first saw on Hadrian Potter there was only one outcome. A night full of desire, however the next day, Hadrian was gone. However their brief night full of passion resulted in a son and Severus demands to marry! And have Hadrian at his mercy!_

_**Warning:**__There will be a Yaoi __**slash**__ in this story you have been warned so if you don't like it turn back now! This is a __**mature**__ fanfic so if you are not the proper age please turn back._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you recognize from my story. _

/\v/\v/\

"_There was only one world after all, then why spend its time dreaming others?"_

_Philip Pullman, the Subtle Knife_

**Chapter 3**

**We Meet Again**

_8 years later_

Seated at the circular dining table in a conference room of an exclusive hotel, Harry wished he could just get up and walk out. Unfortunately, his publishing company insisted he attend. His third novel, _The Walls Have Memories, _had been nominated for the Rowling Crime Writer's Prize, and Harry stood a chance in winning.

More importantly, an appointment had been arranged at five this evening for Harry to meet an Australian director, Zacharias Smith, to discuss the proposal of buying the play rights to the book. If by some miracle Harry won the prize, it would ensure he got a much better deal. Three days ago, Harry had been thrilled when Hermione Granger, his editor, had informed him about the meeting with Smith. It had meant staying in London overnight but, excitedly, he had agreed. However, now Harry wished he hadn't bothered.

He glanced around the room that was filled with intense literary people and felt utterly out of place. He had graduated from university at the age of eighteen and had become a writer more by accident than by intention. He loved reading, especially crime novels, and at the age of twenty he decided to write one. Now, seven years and three books later, he found himself in the spotlight. The winner was to be announced after lunch, and Hadrian just wished he had a time-turner handy right now. He felt pretty sure he had no hope of winning; he was in competition with five other nominee, four of which who were excellent writers. Lockhart was a complete fraud; honestly—he had beaten a werewolf single handed? His crime novel was no better, the facts about vampires were falsified and the unspeakables wouldn't just stand there when citizens were attacked.

Two hours later Harry walked out of the conference room in a shock, he had won. His acceptance speech was a haze. He had immediately called his son, Nathaniel, through the Floo and told him the news before being swamped with people wishing to congratulate him. He still felt weak in his limbs with excitement and astonishment and was grateful for the steadying hand of his editor on his arm as they approached the end of the anti-Apparition ward.

"We have to meet our company lawyer in reception and then cross town to meet Smith. He is really enthusiastic about your book," Hermione said, grinning happily. "After your winning the award, the publicity will boost our bargaining power immensely. You did it, Harry! Smith is leaving Sydney later tonight, so we have to make the most of this opportunity and hopefully secure the deal!"

/\v/\v/\

"What's going on?" Severus asked the hotel manager as a reporter and a cameraman he recognized from national press raced cross the foyer. "You know the company policy: no reporters are allowed in to hassle the celebrity guests."

Severus was not only a world - known potion master, but also the owner of a multinational company that dealt with properties world wide through inheritance. This included various potion labs, some for research through ingredients, and others with the brewing itself. His great-great-great grandfather bought this land intending for it to be another lab but, through may complications, they built this grand hotel instead.

The manager's smile slipped a little. "Strictly speaking, the person in question was not a celebrity when he booked a room; no one had ever heard of him. We are hosting the Rowling Crime Writers Prize ceremony lunch, and all the excitement is because the author F. J. Laxer has been pronounced winner."

"Good choice. I read his latest book and thought it was excellent. However, I would hardly have thought the ceremony warranted attention by the national press. It must be a slow news day," Severus responded.

"Maybe, but then you obviously have not seen F. J. Laxer." The manager laughed, his glance swinging to the magical lifted doors opening at the mezzanine level. "Here he comes. I swear he could be a model any day with that killer body of his. I heard his real name is Hadrian Potter, _the Lord Potter_."

Hearing Harry's name, Severus stiffened and glanced across the crowded foyer to the lift. His eyes filled with emotion for a second, then narrowed in the man who slowly stepped out. He would recognize the face anywhere: Harry, who haunted his dream day and night for eight long years. Now seeing him in flesh again shocked him. A sudden anger, fierce and primitive, had him instantly steeping forward, but then he quickly stepped back. He had charged like an bull for the first time and lived to regret it. Severus Snape never makes the same mistake twice; his unfinished matter with handsome Harry was private and very, very personal.

Leaning back against the marble pillar casually, he studied Harry with his eyes. The years had been good to him; he had barely changed at all. His figure was a little thinner, perhaps, but Severus still very desired the man he saw years ago. The eager face of the female reporters and photographer proved it. The fact that he was a successful crime writer surprised him; then, with a smirk, he thought again. Theodore called him mole, not because of his name, but because he had always had his head buried in books.

The book he read, _The_ _Walls Have Memories_, had interested him because the plot was very interesting, and events were unexpected as it progressed, and most of all it tested the intelligence of the reader. It showed the passion that the writer had, and Severus was sure the passion for writing wasn't the only thing Harry had a passion for.

/\v/\v/\

Suddenly a camera flash blinded Harry, and he was completely unaware of the gaze as he exited the lift. "What was that?" he asked Hermione as he blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the sunspots. "I thought the man at the lunch was the official photographer from the

_Magical Writers' Review_."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, but the fact that Laxer is actually _Lord Potter_, the son of a famous Charms Master and one of the top Aurors in the British Ministry, an heir of a long line of purebloods, not to mention that he is extremely handsome, plus the fact that Zacharias Smith is interested in buying the play rights, makes it a much bigger story. The news must have reached to the nationals and maybe, with a bit of luck, the internationals! Just face it, Harry, you're handsome and have a killer body that most men would die for."

"I wished I stayed as the unknown Laxer," mumbled Harry as he walked by Hermione's side towards the flights of stairs that lead to the main lobby.

"HOLD IT THERE, LORD POTTER!" a reporter that Harry recognized as Rita Skeeter screamed, hurrying along with a photographer who was also from the Daily Prophet.

As he straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath, he tried to appear relaxed. He wished he had not left his outer-layer of his robes. His hair was tied back with a thin black leather string. From all the shock and excitement and attention, he somehow managed to stand tall and appeared relaxed, and Rita Skeeter began to flirt while she interviewed him by stooping low and revealing her cleavage.

"That's enough," Hermione said, raising her voice a little; "we have a very important meeting and don't wish to be late—"

"Just one more shot, please, Lord Potter," said the photographer, cutting her off. "Maybe this time with the few buttons open?" he suggested with a grin.

Harry blushed and tired to laugh it off. "No way!" He was a writer and a lord, and he valued his privacy more than anything else. When he was about to brush past the photographer, he froze.

At least a head taller than everyone else in the room, he wore a pale grey suit that fitted his broad shoulders to perfection and loosely followed the line of the torso. He move with lithe and grace, and he was moving toward him! Severus Snape, he swore he was daydreaming. Frozen in shock, he stood still as a statue and simply stared. His onyx eyes were fringed with thick curling lashes that any women would kill for, and Harry noticed that they were fixed on him with a very highly disturbing intensity. Harry silently groaned; seeing Severus again was more than enough to turn all of his happiness about winning the prize into dust. It was like replaying when they first met Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"I think Lord Potter answered enough of your questions." Severus's strong hand gripped Harry's elbow, and Harry found himself walking right into the manager's office.

"We can't come in here!" Harry said.

"We can when I own the hotel," Severus declared arrogantly. Turning to the manager, he said with a voice of authority, "Get out of here. Reassure Lord Potter's publisher that he will be out in a minute."

'No! This can't be happening,' thought Harry. He had convinced himself over the past eight years that he would never see Severus Snape again. Now standing in front of him, he wondered what the odds were of their bumping into each other like this. Probably less than zero! 'This is so unfair! Why the heck does Severus have to pop up? What kind of rotten luck is that?' screamed Harry internally. Turning his gaze away from Severus, he looked around instead, terrified that Severus might see what reflected in his eyes.

When Harry first met Severus, he was experiencing a very unhappy time in his life. His parents had both worked for the ministry. His father, a Transfiguration Master as well as an Auror, had died in a spell inventing accident before he was born. However, his mother continued to work for the ministry as a Charms Master. Harry spent most of his childhood with his godfather and his mate, Sirius Black, heir of the Noble Line of Blacks, and Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf. During the holidays, Harry would have more time to spend with his mother. At the age of twelve, he took the magically gifted the test and passed, and as a result he was sent to a gifted school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Unfortunately, one of his godfathers, Sirius, died while saving a child in a Muggle car accident three months before his eighteenth birthday and, a result his other godfather, Remus, realized he couldn't live without his mate and committed suicide. Alone in London, he was supposed to be protected by close friends of his mother and then spend his summer holidays with her in India. Harry was at the mercy of the seduction skills of Severus Snape.

With his only experience of relationships in books, he fell for Severus quickly. He fell head over heels in love and in bed with him and spent the rest of the night making love.

No, not love, sex, Harry corrected himself. He had discovered the true meaning of his Quaker godfathers' many dire warnings about people and sex and their lack of responsibility and respect the morning after.

Just like the fool he was, he believed Severus when he'd asked him to spend the weekend with him so that they could get to know each other better. Harry had watched him fall asleep and then returned to his own room to pack. Later he was about to call his mother tell her that he might arrive to India a bit later. As soon as he was about to reach for the Floo, an unfamiliar face popped up.

Politely asking who he was requesting for, he had listened in disbelief as a man call Alex asked to speak to Severus Snape, telling him that he was Severus boyfriend. Shocked into answering honestly, Harry had said that he was still asleep. The man hesitated for a moment and then laughed, saying, "He's probably still tired from yesterday because I kept him the night before. Don't bother waking him up. I'll Apparate in tonight; let him rest then." Then he had also instructed Harry to tell Severus as soon as possible that his fiancé had called.

Theo had appeared and asked who Flooed by, and then Harry had the horrible truth confirmed when Theo replied, "Alex, you mean."

Even then Harry had not wanted to believe what he had been hearing. He had hated himself, but he hadn't been able to help questioning Theo. He had asked him if Severus knew Alex for a long time, and he had been shocked when he replied for a year, which was apparently a record for his brother. Theo had explained that this probably meant that Alex was prepared to put up with his brother's playboy lifestyle, but he had added that their father had been grumbling that Severus should settle down. It was like the killing curse had hit him when Theo confirmed that Severus had indeed Apparated in last night after visiting Alex. Then Harry didn't want to listen any longer; half an hour later he had finished packing and was ready to head to the International Appartion Point.

Now eight years later, he looked back up into those onyx eyes with his emerald ones. For a moment, all the air seemed to disappear from his lungs when he realized that Severus had been watching him with coldness. Even so, he could not stop the sensation of his stomach's twisting into sickening knots.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked, with his voice not quite steady. Hating how Severus had affected him all over again, Harry took a couple steps back.

"Rescuing an old friend." His eyes narrowed on Harry's face. "Unless, of course, you want to pose some more for those two people out there," he paused, one of his eyebrows arched sardonically, "topless, perhaps?" His eyes raked over him slowly, taking in his unchanged figure and briefly lingering at his twin emerald orbs. "If I remember correctly, you have the figure for it."

Harry battled back the blush that threatened to grow. "I don't need rescuing," Harry replied. "I can look after myself just fine, thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

"Yes, I have heard, with Zacharias Smith, no less. But first allow me to congratulate you on winning the award. I have read your latest book and thoroughly enjoyed the deviousness of the mind who wrote it." His dark eyes gleamed appreciatively down into Harry's, and his firm male mouth curved upwards slightly. "But I always knew you had talent."

Severus was a devil, arrogant and conceited. He was a handsome, dynamic man, self-assured to a degree that would intimidate most people. Harry knew that he was no exception, but he had no intention letting Severus know his fear. He had read about him over the years; it was unavoidable. He was wealthy, much more than the Potter line, and inherited all off his family's fortune, not to mention he was also a very famous and talented Potion Master that was known world wide.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the book," Harry said. "But now, if you will excuse me." He turned and headed for the door. Meeting Severus Snape again was his worst nightmare; he had to get away as soon as possible.

"Of course, you have a meeting," Severus said smoothly and quickly opened the door and put a restraining hand on Harry's arm. "But later, perhaps you would like to join me for dinner, Harry?"

The sound of his name on Severus's tongue and the feel of those long fingers curved around his arm set every nerve in Harry's body quivering in response. Using every bit of self control he had left, he stared straight into Severus's eyes and replied, "Thank you for the invitation, Severus, but I'm afraid I must refuse."

Severus studied him as he watched the flicker of fear in the sparkling depths. "You have a husband who might object?" he asked suddenly. Perhaps he was afraid of his partner's jealousy? Severus could understand; if Harry were his partner, he would never let him out of his sight.

"No," Harry said without thinking. Then he cursed himself of being so honest. Severus had given him a perfect opportunity for him to leave, and his panic had blown it. "But, you see—"

Severus cut him off. "Good then there is nothing you stop you joining me."

The arrogance of the man was absolutely astounding and could rival the Malfoys'. "What about you?" he asked coolly. "I'm sure I have read somewhere that you are married. Won't your partner have something to say if he finds out that you are dining with someone?"

Harry knew Severus had married Alex. A year later, there had been a huge article in an international magazine about Alex and the manor his husband built for him in Greece.

"No, divorce years ago," Severus replied.

'He must have found out what a bastard Severus is,' thought Harry dryly.

'So what do you say, Harry? We are both free and single, so there is nothing that is stopping us from spending the evening with each other. We can catch up with old times."

"Sorry," Harry smiled and explained, "but I have already arranged to have dinner with my editor, so no thank you." Harry was about to step forward again.

"Then, we are both staying in the same hotel; you must at least join me for a drink later, or I will begin to think that I have upset you in someway," Severus drawled in his deep voice. "Yet, I recall, we parted with a handshake eight years ago."

Was he imagining the steely threat present in Severus's soft voice? He was about to retort back with an angry refusal but thought it might be wiser to agree instead. One drink and a brief friendly chat before retiring the night, what harm could it be? He did not dare to arouse his suspicions. He was also returning to Ron in the morning and would never see Severus again. "Yes, okay, if you ate still here when I get back. But don't spoil your evening waiting for me." And with that, Harry left and joined Hermione.

-------------------------------------

I also like your opinion on something before you search and look for another story to read! **Would you like Long Chapters and late update or Short Chapters with a quicker update?**

I would also like to thank Katie, by beta reader who did this excellent job editing my horrible grammatically error chapters!

Thank you for all of the opinions and points how to improve my story for all the people who reviewed!

**Next:** What happened at the IAP when Severus caught up with him, and what will happen later in the evening when they are "catching up with old times"?

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
